


Love This

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Referenced/Implied Eating Disorder, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Watching Niall play peek-a-boo with Willow makes Zayn’s heart grow inexplicably large in her chest. Hearing Willow’s happy laughter every time that Niall goes “boo!” to her makes Zayn smile. She can’t help it. It’s one of the cutest things she’s ever had the pleasure of witnessing.A Shades of Pink story in which Zayn finally gets her own chapter.





	Love This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightnowlt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightnowlt/gifts).



> !! This is a Ziall interlude. To break up the heaviness of the previous part, and then the wedding, which is the next part. It felt clunky without this part. 
> 
> Originally, I had only written 20 fics for this universe. Then [rightnowlt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightnowlt/pseuds/rightnowlt) made a comment on the Niall chapter of Of Pleasure and Pain (part 17), saying how my fic reminded her of Zayn's song Talk To Me. And Yes. WHat a COMPLIMENT! omfg. I sdlfkjslkjs - I did that a whole lot. So this is for her. Because she inspired it.  
> This is the second to last fic. I'll be posting the last one on my birthday as a present to myself. ♥
> 
> Massive thank yous to Emma for the betaing/brit-picking, and to Leah for the cheerleading. ily ♥ Any leftover mistakes are my own. Please (kindly) tell me if you find something glaringly awful.
> 
>  
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and show this to anyone in the band, their family, friends, etc, etc. Thank you.

Watching Niall play peek-a-boo with Willow makes Zayn’s heart grow inexplicably large in her chest. Hearing Willow’s happy laughter every time that Niall goes “boo!” to her makes Zayn smile. She can’t help it. It’s one of the cutest things she’s ever had the pleasure of witnessing. 

Zayn surreptitiously takes a couple of photos of the pair, capturing the look of sheer happiness on both of their faces. She sets it as her new lock screen just because it’s so cute.

She’s half surprised that Harry hasn’t come in and demand that Niall stop hogging Willow, but her curly haired best friend is nowhere to be found at the moment. It is her place, so Zayn isn’t too worried. She’s rather enjoying this moment. 

She shifts off the sofa, scooting closer to Niall and Willow. Willow gives her a big, gummy smile when Zayn comes into view. She drops a kiss onto Niall’s bare shoulder before reaching out to let Willow take a hold of her index finger. She immediately tries to put it in her mouth, so Zayn pulls back a little.

“Yucky,” she says softly. It’s amazing that Willow immediately lets go. Liam and Sophia have got that locked down well, she thinks.

“She’s the craic, isn’t she?” Niall says, hoisting Willow up onto her lap to sit. She reaches out for Willow’s teething ring and hands it to her, watching her shove it into her mouth. Zayn smiles. It’s really heart-warming how easily this is for Niall, especially considering that she’s the younger of only two children, and didn’t really have _that_ much to do with her nephew, Theo, after he was born. 

“She’s pretty adorable,” Zayn agrees. She can’t help but smile at Willow, she just has the cutest expressions Zayn has ever seen. She looks so much like Liam, too, it’s ridiculous. But she has Sophia’s eye colour, not Liam’s big brown eyes. 

“We have to go get ready soon, but I’m finding it hard to really care right now,” Niall admits. She leans a little into Zayn, their shoulders pressing together. Zayn grins. It’s not often that Niall gets like this, but when she does, it’s sweet. She likes when things capture Niall’s attention so wholly. 

“Potentially meeting Emilia Clarke,” Zayn mutters to her, dropping another kiss onto Niall’s shoulder. She lingers for a moment before Niall turns to face her. She kisses Zayn soundly on the lips for a few long moments. It makes Zayn’s stomach flip flop happily. Even after being together for so long, and being married for almost a year, Niall still makes her feel like this.

They hadn’t even meant to end up at Harry and Louis’ place, but after everything that’s happened to them this year alone, Zayn feels rather protective of them. She knows that they’re both in therapy now, and they’re working through their issues, which is definitely what they need. But Zayn still can’t help be worried for them. Not for their relationship – she knows that _that_ will be fine, but she just worries for them in general. They’ve been through so much in such a short amount of time. She really cares about both of them, and she just wants the best for them.

This week has already been hectic. Zayn literally just finished her last exam on Friday, and she’s flooded with relief at finally being done with her first year of university. It’s not something that she thought she would ever do.

When she was in lower sixth form, she’d had her heart set on being an English teacher. She isn’t ruling that dream out completely, but after spending her first year at university learning about art, and immersing herself completely in the art world, she can’t think of anything else she’d rather be doing. 

Art is her biggest passion right now. When she’s not in her lectures, and doing things with Niall, she’s in her art room in their flat. She occasionally goes and visits the old studio that her dad had rented for her, but her muse feels better in her and Niall’s home. It’s where she creates her best work, she thinks. 

It also helps that her muse is Niall. Her incredibly kind, funny, beautiful, wonderful, and generous wife. She’s been Zayn’s muse from the moment they first met, and all of these years later, she’s still the one person, the one thing that inspires Zayn like no other.

Harry had been bugging Zayn to catch up after her exams finished, but their schedules all clashed spectacularly. Which makes this get together all the more special, Zayn thinks. Especially since Liam, Sophia, and Willow are here, too. 

She can hear Louis’ laughter echoing in the house and it makes her smile. There was a point where she wasn’t sure if she would ever hear that laughter again, but she’s been hearing it more and more these days. It warms her heart.

If Louis is laughing like that, Zayn figures that Harry is with her. She’s preparing an early dinner for all of them, something that was spur of the moment. Niall had texted Harry asking if she could borrow a handbag for her event tonight, and Harry, who was at home for once, had texted back immediately saying to come upstairs and choose one.

It had been a quick choice for Niall, who hates handbags, but who needs something for their event tonight. It’s a cute little clutch that can fit her phone, some money, and their house keys, and it goes with Niall’s outfit, too, which is always a bonus. 

After that, Harry had insisted on doing Niall’s nails, saying that she couldn’t _possibly_ go to a red carpet event with no nail polish on. In true Niall style, she had grumbled. Zayn sat at Louis’ vanity and did her own while Niall grumbled the whole time that Harry did hers. 

Harry had loaned Zayn a clutch, too. It’s a sleek black thing that Zayn really likes. Harry surprisingly has really good taste when it comes to fashion. Not that Zayn should be surprised, she was always like that, but even as she’s getting older, her tastes are expanding and growing, and are really impressive. 

Which leads them to where they are right now – sitting on the floor of Harry and Louis’ lounge room, playing with Willow. 

Louis had come home with Liam, Sophia, and Willow, just as Harry deemed their nails dry enough to touch things. It was perfect timing. Zayn hasn’t seen them in a while, as she and Niall had missed a few Sunday night dinners during Zayn’s peak exam season. So this is nice, being here with their friends, and their daughter.

“What do you say?” Niall asks, breaking Zayn’s train of thought. “Want one?”

“Yeah,” Zayn says with a nod, bringing Willow’s hand to her lips to kiss. “I really do.”

Niall’s eyes sparkle as she turns her head to kiss Zayn again, gently nipping at Zayn’s bottom lip as she pulls away. 

Willow makes a happy gurgle and they both turn their attention back to her. 

“She’s pretty cute,” Zayn says, stroking her finger over Willow’s chubby cheek. “We could make a pretty cute one.”

“Fuck yes we could,” Niall replies emphatically. “I mean, um, yes we could.” Zayn can’t stop the grin forming. Niall really needs to cut back on her swearing around Willow, especially now that she knows Willow is starting to make noises that sound similar to words.

“Wouldn’t it be hilarious if one of us got pregnant before Harry did,” Zayn says as Willow stands, wobbling a moment, before she throws herself in Zayn’s lap. She snuggles the little girl close, pressing kisses on top of her head. 

“God, she’d never forgive us,” Niall says sounding amused. “Is it something you’ve thought about much?”

Zayn shrugs. “A little,” she replies honestly. “Since we got married, it’s been a little more.”

A hum comes from Niall in response. She reaches out and tickles Willow’s feet, causing her to kick against the action. She laughs, though, so Zayn knows she’s enjoying it, at least. 

“I wouldn’t have a clue what to do, though,” Niall admits. She looks up at Zayn. “Which one of us would even carry?”

“We could both do it?” Zayn offers. “Not at the same time, though.”

Niall scoffs. “Definitely not,” she agrees. “I might carry first, yeah? Since you’re the one at uni.”

It’s a conversation that Zayn can’t really believe they’re having right there in the middle of Harry and Louis’ lounge room. But it’s them, so she really isn’t surprised. Niall will talk about anything with Zayn, anywhere she wants to.

“You’d look good pregnant,” Zayn says softly. She looks up at Niall through her eyelashes, and Niall’s cheeks go red. “I’d look weird. I don’t have hips, tits, or a bum. It’d be like I stuffed a watermelon up my shirt.”

“Maybe you’ll develop curves?” Niall offers. She’s sweet, Zayn thinks. 

“Maybe,” Zayn agrees after a while. Truthfully, Zayn is concerned about how her body would cope. She had an eating disorder when she was younger, and she knows that it messed up her development a bit. It’s something she’d need to speak at length with their doctor about before seriously considering having a baby. 

She knows that Niall is thinking the same thing if the look on her face is anything to go by. Zayn gives her a crooked smile and kisses her briefly, letting her know that everything’s alright through touch alone.

“Dinner is ready!” Harry exclaims brightly, interrupting them. She waltzes into the room, looking like a fifties housewife in her frilly apron, and with her hair pinned the way it is. Zayn grins at her. 

“Are you ready for dinner, sweet one?” Harry asks as she bends down to scoop Willow up into her arms. She places noisy kisses along Willow’s cheek and settles her easily on her hip. “C’mon, you two, food is on the table.”

She breezes easily out of the room with Willow on her hip.

“Now _that_ is a ready-made mum if there ever was one,” Niall comments. 

“You’re not wrong,” Zayn agrees. 

She follows Niall from the lounge room and sits herself down at the dining room table where there’s a delicious spread of food waiting for them. Louis, Liam, and Sophia are already seated, carrying on whatever conversation they were having in the kitchen. Harry sits Willow in her high chair and takes the seat next to her, leaving no room for argument over who gets to feed the toddler.

Niall sits down next to Zayn, immediately reaching for the mashed potatoes first. She plops a scoop onto Zayn’s plate and winks at her. Zayn gently squeezes Niall’s thigh under the table in thanks.

“Niall, where are you going again tonight?” Louis asks. “I know you mentioned it the other day in your text but I’ve forgotten.” She gives Niall a sheepish look and Niall just smiles easily at her.

“We’re going to the _Me Before You_ movie premiere,” she begins, “my manager hooked us up. It looks good from the previews.”

“Ooh, I really want to see that,” Sophia says. “I read the book a few years ago. Right sob story it is. I bawled like a baby.”

“So did this one,” Zayn interjects with a fond look at Niall. “She read the book a couple of months ago and didn’t stop crying. Like, she said to me ‘Zayn, read this, it’ll break your heart’.”

Niall beams at her. “You loved it, though.”

Zayn nods. “I did.” 

“Have you read the sequel?” Sophia asks.

Niall nods. “Right after I stopped crying.”

“What’s this book about?” Harry asks, looking at them curiously. “I want to know.”

Niall goes off, telling Harry about the first book’s plot, leaving out all of the things that would spoil it for her.

“I need to download that onto the Kindle,” Harry says. “It sounds good.”

“Make sure you have tissues with you,” Niall says solemnly. “You’ll need them. You cry easier than I do, and I was a wreck.”

“Noted,” Harry replies with a smile. 

“I hope you have a lovely time tonight,” Louis says. She’s looking less tired these days, Zayn notices. Which is good. She’s still far too skinny, but she’s actually eating the food that is in front of her, so Zayn knows she’s actively trying. Her heart aches for Louis. She doesn’t wish the mess of the tape, and everything that followed, on anyone. But especially not on Louis. She deserves so much better.

“Take lots of photos,” Liam pipes up, flashing Zayn and Niall a warm smile. “I don’t watch _Game of Thrones_ , but Emilia always seems lovely in interviews on the telly.”

Niall nods. “Already planning on it. Plus, I kind of have to – it’s a job and I’m getting paid. People will expect me to post photos.”

“Can I do your hair before you go?” Harry asks, turning to look at them. Willow seems to be feeding herself pretty well, if the food in her fists is any indication. Zayn can’t help but smile at her, feeling warm inside when Willow smiles back at her. 

“…What do you want to do to my hair?” Niall asks warily. With good reason, too. Harry likes to get creative at times and the results have not always been favourable. 

“Maybe curl it? It’s getting longer now, so I can curl it for you.”

Niall lets out a sigh. She knows that Harry will just keep badgering her until she gets her way. “Alright.”

Zayn gently squeezes Niall’s thigh again under the table and shoots her a fond look. She doesn’t mind getting ready here. She can easily pop back downstairs to her and Niall’s flat to get their outfits while Harry does Niall’s hair for her. Usually Zayn styles Niall’s hair for her when they go out to events, or when she has time, Doniya comes over and does their hair and makeup for them. She’s far more talented than Zayn is, who has perfected the cat eye, but likes to go lighter on everything else. 

But Doniya is busy tonight, so Zayn was just going to do something with Niall’s hair when they got back home. But Harry often gets her way, even if she doesn’t intend to. Plus, it’ll be nice spending some more time here. It’s like Zayn’s second home in Harry and Louis’ flat. She likes that they’re so close by, it’s comforting, especially when she doesn’t have time to pop home to see her mum. 

“Niall,” Sophia starts, setting her glass of wine back down on the table. “I loved your latest article.”

“About how the constant and pointless abuse of women in TV shows and films keeps perpetuating it in real life?” Niall responds.

Sophia nods. “You’re a really talented writer. You’ve had over five hundred thousand retweets, too.”

“As long as people read the article,” Niall replies, shoving a forkful of peas into her mouth.

“I’ve seen some of the comments,” Liam says. “Some people aren’t very nice about what you’ve written.”

“It’s because I’m right,” Niall replies easily. “And they know it otherwise they wouldn’t get so… _uppity_ about it.”

Zayn smirks at the use of ‘uppity’. She knows that Niall wants to swear but is actively refraining from doing so in Willow’s presence. 

“Besides, people are reading it, and that’s what counts,” Niall adds. “I don’t look at the comments, there’s no point. There’s always going to be people who say disgustingly horrid things.”

“I hear that,” Louis interjects, a look of sadness crossing her face. Zayn knows what she means. She saw some of the comments that littered the internet after the sex tape came out. The majority of them were not in Louis’ favour at all. 

“Do you have any more articles planned?” Sophia asks kindly.

“A few. I’ve just got to wait for them to be posted. I’ve got a bunch that are getting checked by my editor at the moment. I want to be able to have them posted while we’re in Paris for the wedding. I want to have some time off while we’re over there.”

“That’s a good plan,” Sophia says with a soft smile. 

Liam nods her head in agreement. “I’m looking forward to reading them, whenever they’re posted. You have a way of really drawing your audience in.” 

Niall beams at her. “Thanks, Li, that means a lot to me.”

Zayn sips at her wine, holding it in her mouth for a beat longer than usual. Louis seems to be relaxed again, hopefully she isn’t thinking about the comments that were posted online about her.

The conversation shifts to Sophia’s next clothing line launch, which is scheduled for September again, and the mood becomes significantly lighter. 

They finish eating and Niall holds onto Willow while Harry cleans the high chair. Sophia and Liam are engaged in a conversation with Louis about something work related. Zayn just watches Niall and Willow, who seem to be more than happy together. 

She didn’t know that Niall had been thinking of having kids yet. They’ve talked about it a little in the past – they both definitely want kids. Zayn wants at least two, and she thinks Niall does as well. She really shouldn’t be surprised, they’ve been married just shy of a year now, and things are going great between them. Zayn isn’t shocked, though, Niall is an incredible wife. Zayn thinks that she’s the luckiest woman in the world. 

But she likes the idea of having a baby with Niall. Maybe not just yet, she wants to finish university first so they have a lot more flexibility with their time, but it’s a nice thought. Niall takes to everything really easily, so pregnancy should be no different for her.

And Zayn has to admit – Niall would look good pregnant. 

Niall turns to her, Willow making grabby hands at Zayn’s arm. Zayn easily accepts Willow from Niall. She automatically presses a kiss to Willow’s head and Niall grins.

“Let me get a photo,” Niall says. 

Zayn ducks her head, keeping her lips against the soft crown of Willow’s head while Niall takes a few photos. 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Niall says, her tone soft. Zayn looks up at her, unable to stop a small smile tugging at her lips. 

“I love you,” Zayn says. Niall beams at her. She leans over and kisses Zayn chastely before pulling back.

“Thanks for dinner, Harry,” Sophia says as they wander back into the dining room. The table has been cleared already, something Zayn barely noticed happening. She feels a little guilty for not helping clean up. 

“Any time,” Harry replies easily. “We love having you all over.”

Zayn gets up carefully, making sure her hold on Willow is secure. She laughs when Willow all but launches herself at her mums the moment they’re close enough. It’s only their quick reflexes that make sure she isn’t dropped. 

“She’s a cutie,” Zayn says, gently running her hand over Willow’s head and down her back.

“We think so, too,” Sophia says. Liam grins next to her, her eyes crinkling in the corners like they do every time she’s happy. Zayn loves that.

“I’ll walk you out,” Louis says.

The dining room is suddenly empty. Zayn bites her lip to stop from laughing out loud as Niall shoots her a ‘help me!’ look over her shoulder as Harry all but drags her back into her huge walk-in wardrobe. Zayn figures they can be left alone for a few minutes. She heads into the kitchen to get herself a drink of water. 

Most of the dishes are in the dishwasher already, the hum of it a comforting noise. She tidies up a few things, just because she can, clearing away the plastic wrap that was left on the counter.

“You don’t have to do that.”

Zayn looks over her shoulder, seeing Louis join her in the kitchen.

“I know,” Zayn replies simply. She keeps tidying up until there’s minimal clutter. She grabs herself a clean glass from the cupboard and pours herself some water. “Want one?”

Louis nods and Zayn hands the first glass to her. She leans against the counter, sipping it. Zayn takes in her posture. She definitely isn’t as tense as she has been, Zayn can see that easily. Her shoulders are still a little hunched, but it’s nothing like she used to be. Zayn brings her glass to her lips and takes a sip. 

“How are you?” 

Louis’ blue eyes flick up to meet hers and she shrugs with one shoulder. “There are good days and bad days.” At least she’s being honest.

“Are there more good days than bad days?”

Louis pauses with the glass half way to her mouth. “Yeah,” she eventually says. “Yeah, there are.”

Zayn gives her a small smile. “Then that’s a start.”

They fall silent, leaning against the counter together, drinking their waters. Zayn hears laughter float through the house, and she briefly wonders what tortures Niall is putting up with. 

“How were your exams?” Louis asks, angling her body to face Zayn a little more. 

Zayn nods. “Good, I think. Well, I hope. Different to my A Levels.”

The corners of Louis’ lips quirk upwards. “That’s something I don’t miss – exams.”

Zayn makes a soft noise. “I’ll be glad when I’m done with uni,” she says. 

“You know,” Louis begins slowly. “I think I’d retake all of my exams again over wedding planning.”

“You should’ve just done what Niall and I did – a spontaneous wedding on a beach.”

Louis’ soft smile makes Zayn’s heart happy. “That was a great night.”

“Yeah, it was,” Zayn agrees. 

“I can’t believe it’s almost been a year.”

“Best year of my life.”

Louis nods. Zayn knows it hasn’t been the best year of her life, that would be a massive understatement. 

“Any advice for someone who is about to get married?” 

“Just communication,” Zayn replies after a moment. She chews on her bottom lip, nodding. “That’s the only thing I can think of. Niall and I haven’t really had any hiccups. We’re both too easy going for that.”

Louis smiles. “You’re literally a perfect match.”

Zayn beams. “I think so, too.”

“Zayn! Help!” Niall calls out. “She’s attacking me!” It’s followed by laughter, so Zayn figures that Niall isn’t suffering too badly, but she pushes herself away from the counter anyway.

“I’d better go rescue my wife from your fiancée.”

“Good luck with that,” Louis says, her tone teasing. Zayn gives her a hug. Louis looks like she could use it. And if the way that Louis clings to her for a few extra seconds is any indication – she could use it, too.

“Have fun tonight.”

“Thanks,” Zayn says, kissing Louis’ cheek softly. “You too.”

She wanders through to the other room and leans against the door frame, taking in Harry leaning over Niall, a curling iron in her hand. Niall’s laughter fills the room, making Zayn’s stomach swoop pleasantly. 

“That looks good,” she says. Niall and Harry both look over at her and Niall immediately hisses.

“Fuck, that thing is hot!”

“Then stay still!”

Niall huffs. “Zayn, come save me. She has this hot thing near my head and I’m afraid she’s going to burn me ear off!” she reaches out as best as she can, making grabby hands in Zayn’s direction.

Zayn pushes off the door frame and closes the distance between them. Niall immediately pulls Zayn into her lap, holding her securely.

“Zayn will protect me.” She kisses Zayn’s bare arm with smacking noises that tickle and Zayn can’t help but grin. 

“Hush,” Harry insists. 

By the time she’s done, Niall’s hair looks really good. Harry attacks her with extra strength hairspray and gives a triumphant look when she sets the can down.

Niall purposefully coughs a lot. “She’s killing me, Zayn.”

Zayn just kisses Niall softly on the lips. “You look good.”

Harry’s smug grin grows.

Niall pokes her tongue out at Harry. She nudges Zayn until Zayn gets up off her lap, and she wanders closer to the mirror. “Shit, Haz, you really know what you’re doing these days.”

Harry hums, sounding pleased. “Yes, well, my almost sister-in-law has a pretty great YouTube channel with easy to follow instructions. I’m definitely getting better.” It’s cute to see her so proud of herself, Zayn thinks.

“These colours really suit you, babes,” Zayn says. Niall catches her gaze in the mirror and beams at her. “You did an excellent job, H.”

Harry’s smile is contagious. “Thank you. Sit down, Zaynie, you’re next.”

Zayn rolls her eyes fondly, but sits down in the chair Niall just vacated. She closes her eyes and lets Harry’s soft hands touch her face.

A wolf whistle almost makes Zayn open her eyes, but then Louis speaks, so she doesn’t have to. 

“Looking good, Nialler,” she says. 

“Thanks, Lou,” Niall replies. “Is it alright if we change here?”

“Yeah, of course it is,” Louis says.

“Cheers. I’m just gonna pop home and grab our outfits,” Niall says. “I’ll be back in a sec.” Her hand touches Zayn’s, patting it twice, before she disappears, the front door slamming shut behind her.

“Need a hand, baby?”

“No, thanks, love, I’ve got it,” Harry replies. Zayn can hear a soft kissing noise and she risks opening her eyes again to see that her ears aren’t deceiving her. Harry’s entire face lights up when Louis pats her bum twice as they part.

“I’ve got a conference call with El in about ten minutes,” she says. “Come and get me if you need me, alright?”

“Of course.”

“Tell Eleanor Niall and I say hi,” Zayn says. Louis drops her gaze to Zayn and nods.

“Will do.”

She gives them both a wave and exits the room.

“You shagged last night, didn’t you?” Zayn asks when figures that Louis is out of earshot.

Harry blushes bright red but nods. “Yes.”

“I _knew_ it,” Zayn says, feeling a little smug. She can always tell these things.

“You always know,” Harry says, clearly unable to stop the smile from forming. “Zayn,” she says on a sigh. “She’s just… She’s _perfect_.”

Zayn smiles at Harry. “Tell me?”

The blush deepens on Harry’s cheeks.

“Not _that_! I mean, you can if you want, but you know how Niall gets about being left out of sex conversations,” Zayn says. “But things are better between you both, yeah?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, they are,” she says. She picks up the makeup brush she was just using and swipes it across Zayn’s cheekbones. “She’s… the sex was always phenomenal with us. But now… now we’re so attuned to each other. Which we were _before_ the….” Harry swallows thickly. Zayn reaches out and places her hand on Harry’s arm, giving her a soft, encouraging smile. “Before the tape. But we’re finally getting back into sync with each other.”

“That’s great, Harry. I’m really happy for you.”

“I can’t stop staring at her, you know?” Harry continues, picking up the next pallet and holding it in her hand. “Like, I’ve always been ridiculously attracted to her–”

“Oh, I know,” Zayn interjects with a slight snort. Harry just pokes her tongue out in response.

“But she just… Everything she does. The way she moves, the way she talks. It’s ridiculous. I find myself waking up in the middle of the night. Not just to check to make sure that she’s still there, because she _is_ , and I love that. But just to watch her sleep. She looks so much younger when she’s sleeping.”

Zayn understands, she thinks the same of Niall. There’s less life stress on her face when she’s sleeping.

“She’s just _gorgeous_ ,” Harry says with another sigh. “Her smile is even better than it used to be. Her _nose_. God I _love_ that nose. And her eyes. Zayn, words can’t _describe_ how utterly gorgeous her eyes are. I literally lose myself in them.” 

It’s slightly amusing to hear Harry wax poetic about Louis in ways she hasn’t really done since their relationship first started. It’s lovely. Zayn gets it, though. Things were very touch and go between Harry and Louis for the longest time after the tape was released, and after witnessing their huge blow up in her own flat, she is so glad that they’re on the right track again. 

“I’m happy for you, Haz,” Zayn says sincerely. Harry pauses and gives Zayn a small smile. “I know that it was really looking like the wedding might not happen for a little while there, but I’m glad it is.”

“Me too,” Harry replies.

“You deserve to be happy.”

“I am. I’m very happy.”

“Good.” Zayn kisses the back of Harry’s hand and then the doorbell rings. 

“That’ll be Niall back.” Harry sets down her tools and disappears from the room. Zayn looks at her reflection in the mirror. Harry really has improved a lot. Lottie’s techniques have really paid off.

“Looking good, wife!” Niall exclaims as she walks in, holding two garment bags in one hand, and in the other hand, she’s holding two other bags that Zayn knows contains their shoes.

“You too, wife.” She loves Niall’s smile when she says the word ‘wife’. It still makes Zayn giddy inside. 

“Alright, I’m gonna get changed,” Niall says. “Haz, can you zip me up when I’m done?”

“’Course,” Harry replies. “I’m almost finished with Zayn.”

Zayn stays still while Harry finishes. There’s a couple of grunts from Niall as she gets into the dress she’s wearing for their night. She knows that Niall isn’t particularly _happy_ about wearing a dress, but Zayn chose it for her, so she’s less against it than usual. She chose matching dresses for them. Zayn’s is in a soft green colour, while Niall’s is a deep blue, and they’ve been tailored to fit them, so Zayn isn’t worried about it falling off her shoulders like usual. 

And it’s designer, which helps. Zayn may just be a uni student, but she also likes fashion. Plus, they have matching leather jackets to go with it, too, which Zayn is really looking forward to rocking up at a red carpet event in. 

“Haz?”

Harry sets her things down and goes to zip up Niall’s dress. Zayn watches them through the mirror’s reflection and smiles. Niall really suits blue, she thinks. 

Harry finishes with Zayn’s eyeshadow and then gives her a once over before decisively nodding. “You’re finished.”

“Good work, Haz,” she says, checking out her reflection. She smiles at Harry’s beaming expression. 

“Thanks. I want to get some photos, too.”

“Let me get into my dress first.”

Zayn takes off her clothes, being mindful of her face, and she steps into her dress. Niall quickly zips it up for her, and pats her bum when she’s done. She winks at Zayn when she turns back around and Zayn just shakes her head, fondness filling her veins. She puts her shoes on, going for an ankle boot, whereas Niall is wearing a new pair of Vans – it had been her one compromise. 

She passes Zayn her leather jacket and she shrugs it on, feeling instantly more comfortable with the soft material hugging her. 

“Photos!” Harry exclaims, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

She gets a bit snap-happy, taking more than her fair share of photos. But she promises to send them the best ones of the lot. 

“You both look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Niall replies breezily. She squeezes Zayn’s waist where her hand rests before letting go. “We’d better get going or we’ll be late.”

“How are you getting there?” Harry asks. 

“Car service,” Niall replies. “My manager set it up. It should be downstairs in the next ten minutes or so.”

“I’m just going to go pee,” Zayn says. She disappears for a few minutes, and then meets Harry and Niall back in the entrance hall. Niall quickly goes to use the toilet, too, dashing off as fast as she can.

Harry gives Zayn another once over. “I hope you have fun tonight,” she says. 

“Thanks, me too.”

“Do you have tissues?” 

Zayn nods, holding up her bag that has the tissues in. “I packed extra.”

Harry grins. “Good to hear.”

Zayn adjusts the long, thin strap of the bag over her shoulder so it sits a little better just as Niall rounds the corner. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

Harry gives them both air kisses at the front door and enthusiastically waves them off. 

The car is waiting for them downstairs when they exit the lobby. The driver opens the back door and they both slide in. Niall sighs, leaning back against the seat.

“Alright, jaan?” Zayn asks softly, reaching over to lace their fingers together.

“Of course,” Niall replies. She gives Zayn such a love filled look that it makes Zayn wonder how she managed to get so lucky. 

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Niall gently kisses the back of Zayn’s hand before dropping them into her lap, her free hand coming to rest on top. 

The car starts to slow down as they get closer.

“You ready?” 

Zayn nods. “Yeah.”

Truthfully, she’s never really ready for these things. She knows that it’s part of Niall’s job, and she’s always going to be there when she can, but the sheer amount of people around never fails to make Zayn nervous. 

As they step out of the car, Niall’s hand tightens in hers, knowing exactly what Zayn needs without her ever having to voice it. 

“Here we go.”

They step forwards and are met with several camera flashes. Zayn blinks, trying to get used to it. Niall keeps a firm hold of her hand, leading them to where they need to be to have their photos taken.

This will never stop being weird to Zayn. Niall flourishes in situations like this. She was born to be a star, Zayn has always thought so, but Zayn likes to stay out of the limelight. It’s why she never actively pursued a music career, despite having multiple opportunities to. But Niall? She glows. She radiates happiness and good vibes, and even when she’s fed up, she’s polite about it. She has such a soothing aura, and everyone seems to flock to her and love her. And Zayn can’t blame them – she is them, too. 

“…And here we have Niall Horan and Zayn–”

“Malik,” Niall cuts the interviewer off. “Niall and Zayn Malik.” That never fails to make Zayn’s stomach swoop happily, either. “I took my wife’s name.”

The interviewer has a slight pinched look on her face, but it smooths out a second later. “I’m Cassidy from _Buzzfeed_ , can we ask a couple of questions?”

Niall nods. She slides her arm around securely around Zayn’s middle, angling her body so that Zayn isn’t directly in the line of questioning.

“We don’t watch _Game of Thrones_ , but Emilia seems like a good lass,” Niall says easily.

It’s getting harder to hear, Zayn thinks. She looks around, and spots Emilia Clarke stepping onto the red carpet. That explains the noise then.

“Yeah, we loved Sam in _The Hunger Games_ films, hey, babes?” Niall says, squeezing Zayn’s hip a little. 

Zayn nods. “He was a great Finnick Odair.”

“We both _loved_ the _Me Before You_ book,” Niall adds. “I think Sam is the best person they could’ve cast to play Will.”

“And we hear that you’re both in the wedding party for what promises to be the wedding of the century between Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles,” Cassidy starts. “Are there any secrets about the upcoming wedding that you can tell us about?”

Zayn watches as Niall holds back an expression that will probably end up being plastered all over the internet as soon as the interview is finished. Niall shakes her head, giving Cassidy a smile.

“There aren’t any secrets to share,” she replies easily. “The wedding plans are coming along smoothly, and we’re all really looking forward to it. It’s been a long time coming.”

Cassidy nods. “There’s been speculation that the wedding might not happen after the release of Louis’ sex tape – how are the engaged couple doing? A few sources tell me they fight all of the time these days. Can you confirm that for us?”

“We were just there for dinner tonight, and they’re doing pretty amazing, hey, Zayn?”

Zayn nods. “You couldn’t find a happier couple. Except maybe Niall and me.”

A suspicious look crosses Cassidy’s face, but she holds back whatever question she wants to ask. Instead, she asks Niall a few other questions, including who she’s wearing, and then they’re finally free.

They’re stopped for a few more photos before they’re finally able to get off the carpet.

Which is when they directly bump into Emilia Clarke. She giggles and apologises for stepping on Niall’s toes, and Niall just shakes her head. 

“Nothing to apologise for,” she says. “My toes are secure.”

Emilia looks down at her Vans clad feet and laughs again. “You’ve got the right idea wearing those to an event like this. My feet are _killing_ me already.”

“I hate heels,” Niall says breezily, shrugging her shoulder. “Sorry, I’m Niall, and this is my wife, Zayn.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I’m Emilia.”

Zayn marvels at her normalcy. 

“We know,” Niall replies simply. “We can’t wait to watch the movie. Zayn and I are big fans of the book.”

“I hope I do Lou justice then,” Emilia says, smiling easily at them. 

“I’d say you will,” Niall says. “From the previews alone you really fit the part.”

“Thank you, that’s a lovely thing to say.” Emilia looks up as she hears her name being called. “Duty calls. I hope you ladies have a _wonderful_ night.”

“Thank you,” Niall replies. She squeezes Zayn’s hip gently. “I wonder if they have popcorn? I’m getting hungry.”

Zayn shakes her head, trying not to laugh. “I can’t believe you just flirted with Emilia bloody Clarke.”

Niall scoffs. “Babes, I wasn’t flirting.”

“I know,” Zayn replies, dropping a kiss to the side of Niall’s neck. “I just like to tease you.”

The movie is great. Zayn loves how true to the book it is. Niall cries openly. Her hand doesn’t leave Zayn’s throughout the entire last half an hour of the film. Zayn has a couple of little cries as well, glad that she had packed tissues into her handbag. Niall goes through an entire little packet to herself.

They don’t stay long at the after party, either. Niall makes an appearance, as she’s meant to, but since she got all of the photos she needed during the red carpet part, they don’t really have to stay much longer than an hour. 

“We should check our mailbox,” Zayn says as they’re dropped off at the front of their building by their driver. 

Niall sighs. “Yeah, I’m expecting stuff.”

Niall fishes for their keys as they walk into the lobby. She unlocks their mailbox and pulls out the few envelopes in there, and passes them to Zayn to hold. She has to unlock their parcel mailbox, too, and she pulls out a few boxes, juggling them under her arm as she locks it again.

“Alright, I’ve got it all.”

They head for the lifts and Niall leans heavily against the wall when they’re inside. She yawns widely and Zayn shakes her head, smiling. 

She unlocks their front door and lets Niall in first. 

“I’m going to have a shower,” Zayn says as she sets the mail down on the coffee table to look at later. “Come join me, babes.”

Niall makes a noise of agreement and she toes off her shoes before following Zayn into their ensuite bathroom. 

They shower, slowly washing each other, and trading lazy kisses. Zayn loves when Niall gets like this – all sleepy and snuggly. It’s one of her favourite things to experience with her wife. Niall kisses the side of Zayn’s neck, her lips sliding easily against her skin. Zayn wraps her arms around Niall’s middle in a loose hold.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

Niall nods and shuts off the water. They dry off and both pull on knickers and tank tops to sleep in. Niall wanders from the room as Zayn turns the bed down. She plugs her phone in to charge, and texts Harry back, scrolling through her notifications for which ones she should probably reply to before the morning. In the end, she can’t be bothered thinking about it anymore and turns her phone onto silent. She sets it down and grabs for Niall’s bag to charge her phone, too. 

“Babes!” Niall exclaims, appearing in the doorway. “Look!”

Zayn glances over at Niall and bursts out laughing. “What the fuck?” 

“I ordered it after Harry wouldn’t shut up about Louis fucking her with their strap on. _Again_. God she’s a nympho, I swear.”

“You’re not wrong,” Zayn comments. 

She sets Niall’s phone down on top of her bedside drawers and wanders over to her wife, who is standing there, with a bright orange dildo attached to the strap on she’s wearing.

“At least it isn’t sparkly,” Zayn comments. She reaches out and flicks the toy, watching it bob up and down. She can’t help but laugh. 

“What do you say? Up for it?” Niall asks, waggling her eyebrows.

Zayn bites her lip and flicks the dildo again. “If you can catch me.” In a burst of energy, she sprints from the room, laughing as she runs. She can hear Niall chasing after her as she darts around the house, easily dodging Niall’s attempts at grabbing her around the waist.

The best part is watching Niall over her shoulder – the dildo looks _hilarious_ bobbing up and down like that as Niall runs. 

Zayn loses her footing in the lounge room, almost tripping over the empty box Niall left on the floor, and that’s her downfall, Niall catches her and all but swings Zayn onto the sofa. They tumble together, Zayn effectively pinned underneath Niall’s weight. 

“Gotcha,” Niall says, panting. She dips her head and kisses Zayn hotly. Zayn slides her hand easily into Niall’s still damp hair, curling her fingers into the strands. 

The toy nudges her stomach, pushing her tank top up with each movement. 

Zayn breaks the kiss and pokes at the orange head. “So…”

Niall pulls back enough to look down at the toy and then back up at Zayn. “Want to?” she asks. 

“Why orange?” Zayn asks.

“It’s the only bloody colour that I wasn’t sure Harry had,” Niall says, rolling her eyes. “I swear she has every colour dildo out there, and I wasn’t sure if I could bring myself to buy anything pink.”

Zayn grins. “Yeah, she’s a bit obsessed.”

Niall nods. “Her life is painted in shades of pink.”

“You’re not wrong. Kiss me.”

Niall’s lips slide easily against Zayn’s own, familiar, warm, and soft. Her tongue is confident in Zayn’s mouth. Her hands slide down Niall’s back, grabbing at the material of her shirt and tugging it upwards until it bunches under Niall’s armpits. Niall breaks the kiss enough to take the shirt off and throw it onto the floor. She quickly resumes kissing Zayn. 

Zayn gently rubs a thumb over Niall’s nipple, feeling it harden under her touch. She loves Niall’s boobs, as small as they are, they’re perfect. 

The kiss ends, Niall’s lips making their way down Zayn’s neck. She stops, sucking on a sensitive spot that has Zayn arching into her touch. She tangles her hand in Niall’s hair again, encouraging her to keep going. She doesn’t care that she’s going to end up with a decent sized love bite on her neck, not when it comes from Niall.

“Off,” Niall whispers, tugging at the hem of Zayn’s tank top. She sits up enough to take it off, crashing her lips to Niall’s again once she’s thrown it on the floor. 

One of Niall’s hands moves to tug gently on Zayn’s pierced nipple, something she got done a few months ago and has loved ever since. 

“Fucking love this,” Niall mutters as she closes her mouth around the piercing, rolling the bar with her tongue. Zayn hisses at the contact, the action going straight to her already aching clit. She spreads her legs, bracketing Niall’s hips with them. It forces the toy to poke harder at her stomach. 

Niall trails kisses down over Zayn’s ribs, paying particular attention to her favourite tattoo of Zayn’s that is inked into her skin. Her teeth scrape at the flesh, biting and sucking wherever she pleases. 

The lower she goes, the wetter Zayn gets. She’s a panting mess by the time Niall reaches her knickers. She presses a kiss right over Zayn’s pubic mound and tugs at the fabric. Zayn lifts her hips so Niall can pull her underwear off.

The moment Niall gets back into position, the toy pokes Zayn again.

“Is this what it’s like to have sex with someone who has a penis?” Zayn asks. “Because that is _annoying_.”

Niall snorts, shaking her head. “A little, yeah.”

Zayn rolls her eyes. She shifts a little, getting as close to Niall as possible, while still trying to be comfortable. 

“I feel bad for straight girls,” Zayn comments as Niall reaches for the box of condoms she has sitting on the coffee table. “They can’t choose which colour penis to have sex with, where we get a bright orange colour.”

Niall shakes with laughter. She drops the condom wrapper and leans over Zayn again. “Be thankful I didn’t get green,” she says as she lines the toy up to Zayn’s entrance. 

Zayn makes a face. “God, it’d be like having sex with the Hulk.”

Niall snorts and shakes her head. “That’s some kinky shit that I don’t want to think about right now.”

“Me either,” Zayn says. Niall braces one arm on the arm of the sofa behind Zayn’s head while she guides the toy into Zayn with the other. Zayn shifts, trying to accommodate the intrusion. 

It feels odd. They don’t really use toys when having sex, but they both have been wanting to explore a little more, and Zayn has been curious about having sex with a strap on. And with the way Niall looks above her, she’s starting to wonder why they waited so long.

“Alright?” Niall asks. Zayn nods. 

“You can move.”

“Tell me if anything hurts, yeah?”

“Of course, jaan.” Zayn cups the back of Niall’s head and brings her down for another kiss. The movement makes the toy slide further into Zayn. Her breath hitches at the action. 

They start off slow, Niall seemingly still too scared to move too much in case she hurts Zayn. It’s sweet, Zayn thinks. She loves how caring Niall is. She shifts, wrapping her legs around Niall’s middle, forcing her to fuck into Zayn a little harder.

“Fuck,” Niall mumbles, dropping her forehead onto Zayn’s collarbone. She finally gets up a rhythm, rocking into Zayn at an angle that is actually kind of pleasurable now that she’s used to the toy inside of her. 

Zayn seeks out Niall’s lips again, capturing them in a heated kiss. They’re both panting heavily, their breaths mingled and the air heavy between them. 

Niall’s hand curls into Zayn’s hip just this side of too painful. She’s going to have finger shaped marks on her hips tomorrow, but she loves the idea of that too much to get Niall to move. 

“Good?” Niall asks, her lips dragging against Zayn’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Zayn replies with a nod. “It’s good.” 

They kiss again and Zayn drops a hand from where it’s stroking Niall’s back to move between her legs. She rubs at her clit, eyes fluttering closed at the contact.

“I’m close,” she whispers, her free hand moving to cup Niall’s neck. 

They’re staring into each other’s eyes as Zayn comes, her breath hitching, her body trembling, and her legs closing even tighter around Niall’s middle. She’s panting heavily, her orgasm leaving her tingling all over. She smiles, kissing Niall softly again, rubbing her nose gently against Niall’s own. 

“That was good,” she whispers. She loves Niall’s grin that she gets in response. Niall pulls out of her, unclasping the buckles so she can get out of the harness. She drops it to the floor and moves to lie next to Zayn, her back against the back of the sofa.

Zayn resumes kissing Niall, sliding her hand between Niall’s legs. She’s glad Niall had the foresight to take her knickers off before putting on the strap on. Niall’s legs part enough for Zayn to run her middle finger over Niall’s clit. She loves watching Niall’s expressions as she touches her. She can’t help but just stare. Niall’s eyes fall closed as Zayn teases her, slipping a finger into Niall’s wet entrance. She curls the digit _just so_ inside of Niall and is rewarded with the most beautiful moans.

The other thing she knows that Niall loves more than anything is when she talks to her in Urdu while they’re making love. The words fall easily from Zayn’s lips, all words of praise and love that she knows Niall understands even when her brain is foggy with arousal. 

She whispers ‘I love you’ just as Niall starts to orgasm, her hand clinging tightly to Zayn’s hip, giving her more bruises.

Niall’s entire chest flushes Zayn’s favourite colour pink, her nipples standing at attention. She dips her head to suck on one as Niall comes down from her high. Niall’s hand moves to Zayn’s head, her fingers sliding easily against her scalp. Zayn presses her fingers a little harder against Niall’s clit where they’re still between her legs. She lifts her head when Niall hisses from the contact. She eventually moves her fingers, moving to hold Niall’s thigh gently. They’ll both have to wash off again, but it’s worth it.

“Fuck that was good,” Niall mumbles sleepily. She blinks at Zayn and Zayn kisses her slowly. 

“Yeah, it was,” Zayn agrees easily. “Maybe next time we can get a blue one and you can pretend you’re the Girl of Steel.”

Niall shakes with laughter against Zayn and it’s the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. If you've got this far, I hope you enjoyed this part. ♥  
> Please leave me a comment if you liked it. I love comments so very much a lot. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/183662127731)


End file.
